Melimelo Gemini
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Le problème, c'est que ça s'embrouille dans la petite tête de Rin. Elle est Len et Len est elle. Mais est-ce qu'elle, elle avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'embrasser Kaito ? Non. Aussi, va falloir qu'il lui explique tout ça, Len. Mention de Kaito/Len.


Une mouche passa près de l'oreille de Rin.

Surprise par le bruit, la petite blonde sursauta et frissonna quand elle crut sentir l'insecte poilu frôler son oreille. Elle esquissa quelques gestes pour chasser le nuisible et se cacha sous la couette.

Aujourd'hui dimanche, elle profitait de son dernier petit moment de tranquillité avant de replonger dans l'enfer de son travail. Vocaloid, la jeune fille-androïde croulait sous les propositions de chansons. S'ajoutait à cela toutes ces séances de photos et ces chorégraphies, et la presse… Sous ses draps, Rin grommela. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée.

Heureusement, pour affronter tout cela, Rin avait Len à ses côtés.

Len était…hum, c'était étrange de définir Len. Elle pouvait définir Miku comme sa grande sœur et Meiko comme sa maman, mais elle n'avait jamais pu expliquer ce qu'était Len. Surnommés « les jumeaux Kagamine », Rin et Len ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde. Images miroir peut-être, âmes sœurs sûrement, moitié l'un de l'autre sans aucun doute. Si l'un était garçon l'autre était fille. Toujours était-il que ça s'embrouillait vachement dans la tête de Rin qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien et que parfois, à force de penser qu'elle était Len et que Len était elle, elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes des garçons par inadvertance.

Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Len, qui lui tout ça à la fois s'en fichait un peu. Rin était Rin. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle à vrai dire, pour lui aussi c'était mélangé. Personne ne leur avait vraiment expliqué.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. C'aurait été comme couper l'aile d'un papillon- ils y avaient beaucoup pensé, tous les deux, quand on leur avait fait chanter Magnet (l'original par Miku et Luka. Les deux filles, embarrassées, ne cessaient de grommeler que les chansons d'aujourd'hui étaient limite, mais sans se départir de leurs grands éclats de rires) et finalement, Rin et Len avaient conclu que c'était ainsi. Ils étaient jumeaux, gémeaux ils en savaient rien au fond, amis meilleurs oui, meilleurs amis monsieur, amoureux un peu, indispensable beaucoup. Et naturellement, ils étaient presque tout le temps fourrés ensemble ces deux là. Leur présence à l'un l'autre était un moyen de ne plus se poser de questions.

Cependant hier Rin avait cogité longtemps et beaucoup. Parce que sous ses yeux azurins une scène peu banale s'était déroulée, et elle ne comprenait pas. Ca lui arrivait beaucoup ces derniers temps elle ne pigeait pas trop pourquoi on lui faisait chanter des chansons coquines à même pas quinze ans. Et d'ailleurs elle ne pigeait pas autant pourquoi c'était la même chose avec Len. Elle émit quelques toussotements sous les draps, et la tête de Miku apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte.

-Ca va Rin ? T'es pas malade au moins ? s'enquit la diva aux cheveux turquoise.

-Ouais, nickel. C'est à cause de la poussière, rassura la petite blonde.

-Dis plutôt que je fais mal le ménage ! s'exclama Miku.

Rin se mit à rire. Elle s'était cachée dans le lit de Miku depuis ce matin, piochant dans la corbeille à mandarines que Miku approvisionnait par pure gentillesse. Elle regretta ses paroles : elle profitait de l'hospitalité de son amie, elle devait peut-être éviter de la froisser.

-Non, j't'assure. Je tousse un peu c'est tout.

Miku haussa un sourcil en retirant ses longues manches.

-T'es sûre que t'es pas malade ? 'faut pas que tu le sois tu sais, c'est pas le moment…

Rin déglutit et s'assit dans le lit, repoussant la couette sur son ventre. Elle avait ôté son ruban à cheveux pour l'accrocher sur les colonnes du lit.

-Je sais, mais si je tombe malade tant pis, vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi…

Miku se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. En ce moment les préparatifs pour le concert à Berlin battaient leur plein, alors ce n'était pas le moment pour attraper froid- et même si le temps était très clément, un androïde était conçu comme un humain : aussi fragile sur la santé.

-J'ai une question à poser à Len, soupira Rin. Mais il est introuvable.

Une drôle de lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Miku et ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

-Ah ! ça… Il est sorti pour le moment.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a à faire ?

-Pas la moindre, mentit Miku- et Rin s'en rendit compte bien vite. Elle lui jeta un regard désabusé en croisant les bras, puis d'un bond, sauta du lit en emportant avec elle la corbeille de mandarines, et remit son ruban avant de sortir de la pièce ensoleillée.

Elle descendit les escaliers en appuyant sur ses écouteurs pour composer le numéro des écouteurs de Len. Système très pratique- avec antenne dermique, pas besoin de téléphone, y suffisait aux Vocaloid de songer à un de leurs compères et d'appuyer sur le bouton adéquat de leurs écouteurs pour que leur correspondant reçoive un appel presque en télépathie. Après plusieurs sonneries, Rin rompit le contact, ne recevant aucune réponse, et soupira.

Presque aussitôt son instinct guida ses pas vers le rouleau compresseur dans le garage peu éclairé et (aux côtés de la superbe Ferrari de Luka, de la petite Smart de Miku- qui arborait son permis de conduire comme si c'était une médaille d'or, et qui organisait des courses avec Luka d'ailleurs- et la jolie petite Smart de…) une minute. La Smart bleue de Kaito n'était pas dans le garage. _Oh, peu importe,_ songea Rin. _Il doit être sorti acheter de la glace._

Elle tourna la clé de contact après avoir grimpé sur la carrosserie tel un singe et calé confortablement ses fesses sur les fauteuils de chintz. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit progressivement, apportant peu à peu la lumière vive du soleil dans le sombre garage.

* * *

Décidément Rin ne comprenait pas. Le fait que Len soit elle et qu'elle fût Len changeait-elle leur manière de voir le monde ? C'était d'une étrangeté. Non c'est vrai quoi elle ne comprenait pas. Normalement, normalement hein, les garçons n'embrassent pas les garçons, à moins qu'ils se sentent être des filles plutôt que des garçons. Elle elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser Kaito, mais Len lui il minaudait aux bras du fan de glace, il tirait sur l'écharpe de Kaito pour le faire se baisser et lui voler ses lèvres. Si au départ Rin avait trouvé ça bizarre que son frère/reflet/peu importe embrasse un gars, elle n'en ressentait pas le moindre malaise. La seule chose qui la préoccupait c'était de savoir si cela avait un rapport avec leur lien particulier. Rin se sentait plus masculine que Miku ou Luka, et Len, même avec toutes les chansons suggestives que ses groupies crevaient d'envie de lui voir chanter, restait un _shôta_. Mais elle, Rin, elle avait jamais vraiment eu envie d'embrasser ni Len ni Kaito ni aucun gars, même chose pour les filles. Après c'était son choix mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. L'amour elle voyait ça avec Len (pour elle c'était juste le lien qui les unissait) mais maintenant elle s'en rendait vraiment compte, ce n'était pas ça.

C'était vachement mélangé dans sa tête et finalement elle ne pigeait toujours rien à rien. Alors pour en avoir le cœur net elle avait coupé le contact, elle était descendue du rouleau compresseur et à grands pas elle avait foncé sur Len et Kaito, la bouche tordue en un rictus douloureux, et la voix chargée de défi elle avait dit :

-Ah…! C'est comme ça !

Et d'un geste brusque elle avait tiré l'écharpe de Kaito, et elle avait collé sa bouche contre la sienne.

* * *

Rien.

Elle n'avait rien ressenti.

Pas de papillons dans le ventre ni de dégoût profond, elle avait juste fourré sa langue dans la bouche de Kaito après tout y a rien de bien grave. Enfin si y avait bien un truc grave.

Le regard que Len lui avait lancé…

Jamais elle oublierait.

Là elle était allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre, pas dans celle de Miku cette fois, et bien que Miku soit à son chevet comme un docteur l'est auprès de son malade, Rin s'en foutait.

La seule chose qui importait vraiment était Len.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait bon Dieu

pour qu'il la regarde comme ça.

Ah. Tiens, puisqu'on parle de Len, le voilà qui arrive le bougre. Qui s'allonge sur son lit et leur présente son dos sans même accorder un regard à Miku ou à Rin, et qui d'une voix sourde, déformée par la colère sûrement, dit :

-Eteignez-moi cette lumière.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit, Rin n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tourne et retourne dans son lit, une main sur les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, une main sur la bouche pour éviter de sangloter. Son regard d'azur choit sur le dos de Len, têtu. D'une voix hésitante, elle appelle :

-Len ?

Pas de réponse.

-Len, tu m'en veux ?

Là par contre, y'en a une.

-Si je t'en veux… ?

-…

-Rin putain, mais ouvre les yeux. Tu as embrassé Kaito mon…mon cop-

Mais Len n'arrive pas à continuer, les mots s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Finalement il y arrive :

-Mon petit ami. Et tu penses que je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Je suis navrée.

Elle l'est sincèrement.

-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu embrassais Kaito c'est tout. Comme on est la même personne je me suis demandé si je ressentais pareil que toi vis-à-vis de lui. En-enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire, balbutie-t-elle en agitant les mains inutilement les mains dans le noir.

Len écarquille les yeux. Rin a beau ne pas être claire, il a parfaitement compris. Peut-être est-ce dû à leur lien.

Len, de toute façon, sait que Rin, aussi naïve peut-elle paraître, ne l'est pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'elle n'a que quatorze ans, pas de maman, et qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours, surtout quand on ne lui explique pas. Elle n'a pour famille que Len, et puis les Vocaloid aussi. Point d'amoureux, aussi ça a dû lui faire bizarre de voir Len embrasser Kaito, c'est tout. Pas bizarre dans le sens oh c'est dégoûtant, mais bizarre dans le sens où elle s'est dit :

-Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas envie d'essayer ?

Rin a toujours eu le chic pour (se) poser beaucoup de questions gênantes, comme :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Gumi a toujours des préservatifs dans son sac alors que c'est une fille ?

Ou :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on leur jette des pierres à ces chats ?

Elle ne comprend pas tout le temps, et personne n'est vraiment là pour lui expliquer. _Heureusement qu'elle ne grandira pas,_ se dit Len avec un frisson. _Avec l'adolescence en plus, on était parti pour la voir se suicider à seize ans. _

Rin voit juste le monde plus gris qu'un enfant et plus rose qu'un ado.

Dans l'effroi, Len songe à ce qui se passerait si Rin disparaissait de sa vie.

Ces derniers temps il y songe : parce que depuis qu'il est avec Kaito il n'a plus ressenti le besoin pressant d'avoir Rin à ses côtés comme avant la présence de son petit ami lui suffisait. Et puis il sait que les Vocaloid qui n'ont pas assez de popularité sont rayés de la commercialisation; Miriam, Leon et Lola sont introuvables. Alors il s'imagine : si Rin n'était plus assez populaire ? Parce que c'est le cas ! Bien que le duo Kagamine soit assez populaire pour tenir tête à Miku, il sait que Rin est la délaissée des deux. Il a une horde de groupies à ses portes et elle de vieux pervers qui passent leur temps à acheter ses albums photos plutôt que d'écouter ses chansons. Il sait que si c'avait été Rin qui s'était sacrifiée à la fin de _Servant of Evil _la chanson n'aurait pas été autant connue. Il sait que si leur rôles avaient été inversés, dans _Synchronicity : Looking for you in the Sky_ et _Paradise of Light and Shadow_, si Rin avait été le fantassin à la recherche de son frère, les gens ne se seraient pas autant extasiés sur le courage de héros.

Cruellement, il craint le jour où on oubliera Rin.

Un léger sanglot monte dans la gorge de Len mais finalement ça se mue en éclat de rire.

-C'est bon, Rin, je ne t'en veux pas. Pardon de t'avoir mal parlé, je n'avais pas compris.

Rin ne répond pas. Len s'en veut.

-Ca fait comment d'aimer ? pointe sa petite voix.

Len réfléchit, passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Impossible de t'expliquer, désolé.

Elle fait la moue.

-Comment je saurais alors ?

-Tu sauras, il assure.

-OK.

Elle ne pose pas de questions.

* * *

Ils se comprennent l'un l'autre mieux que tout le monde. Chaque jour apporte son lot de disputes, mais beaucoup de réconciliations. _Pardon Rin, pardon Len._ Les jumeaux, les reflets. Peu importe. Si l'un d'eux meurt l'autre aussi. Ils emprunteront un chemin différent cependant, ils ne peuvent rester collés-serrés à jamais, mais par contre ils seront liés jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Amoureux là non, amis beaucoup, meilleurs amis monsieur, jumeaux peut-être, inséparables…

Tout à fait.

* * *

**A/N : **Un petit OS sur Rin et Len (oui, allez, encore une !), rien de bien sérieux, histoire de me vider la tête, parce qu'avec le brevet et toutes les révisions qui vont avec j'ai le crâne qui enfle façon pastèque. Je sais que nos amis bacheliers sont dans le même bateau- je vous souhaite donc un super bon courage et j'espère que vous réussirez tous ce foutu brol. Ahah.

En ce qui concerne le style d'écriture, je l'ai fait le plus simpliste possible. Après tout, c'est pour moi de cette manière que Rin pense. J'me suis pas vraiment relue d'ailleurs, flemmingite aiguée oblige.

Je rêve d'une fanfiction française sur Daughter of Revenge, avec les noms de mothy et tout et tout (Germaine et puis Kyle et Michaela et Clarith et Riliane et Allen) mais ça c'est mon envie. Après le brevet la mouche me prendrait bien de commencer sur cette série.

**~Paru-ch4n**


End file.
